Fangs
by LoveChibi
Summary: A short little fanfic in which Chara discovers that Sans has fangs. Something that he shouldn't be worried about..right?. I mean it's not as if Chara has a fetish for fangs or anything- Oh wait.. [Fem Chara x Sans]. [Rated: T].


Wow I'm back with another fanfic already. I'm on roll lol XD

Yeah this idea suddenly hit me while I was on my way to work today, So ofcourse I wanted to post this as soon as possible before the idea left my mind XD

**Anyways before we begin with the story here are a few disclsimers**:

**Chara is a female in this fanfic**.

**And Sans has fangs.**

**English is not my first language so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes feel free to correct me!.**

**Furthermore I do NOT own Undertale or any of it's characters!. **

Now with all of that out of the way we can begin with the story :)

I hope that you enjoy this! :)

Another side note!: For those that want to re-read 'good boy' Or for those that want to read a Sans x Fem Chara smut fanfic. You can still find my old 'Good boy' fanfic on Wattpad.

I honestly didn't want to remove that fanfic from this site but I had to, because apparently detailed descriptive lemons aren't allowed on this site anymore. And if I didn't delete the fic my account would've most likely been terminated. So yeah, That's why I had to take 'good boy' down.

* * *

It was the #187 reset. Another genocide run. He wondered when she would finally get enough...But from the looks of it that time wouldn't come anytime soon...

His fight with Chara had just started and the hall was already a huge mess. Cracks and holes in the walls, glass shattered everywhere, and bones where sticking out of the floor here and there.

No matter how many times he killed her, she would always come back. Determined to finish him. And this time wouldn't be any different, or so he thought...

The where in the mits of their fight. He jumped up, throwing bones at her again from all sorts of directions, but she would dodge them all. Getting closer and closer to him, her red eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Gotcha trash bag!". she said as she lunged towards him, knife lifted up in her hand, ready to cut him down.

"shi-".

He would curse under his breath, taking a step back, quickly summoning a gaster blaster to defend himself. But it was to late, she was way to close-

He closed his eyes, bracing for an painfull impact, and death. only it never came. He could feel her stop mid-way, the tip of her knife barley touching his chest.

Curious as to why she stopped he opend his eyes again, only to find her standing directly against him, red eyes staring at him. She seemed genuinely amazed by something.

Wanting to know what caught her attention so much, since this was really unusual behaviour for her. But he could only move his mouth ever so slightly before she had abruptly stopped him. Both of her hands tightly holding onto his cheeks to keep his mouth open and to prevent him from speaking.

"Stay still comedian!. I am not done looking yet!".

Chara demanded whilst frowning some. her gaze her leaving his mouth.

Sans pushed back, causing her to let go and step back a bit. Sans would do as well. Trying to create as much distance in between them as possible.

And here he thought that she couldn't get any creeper...welp the universe clearly loved to prove him wrong...

"What the hell was that for?!". He demanded, lightly rubbing his left cheek to ease the pain whilst doing so.

Chara ignored his question. Instead she lunged forward again, tackling him to ground. Where she would soon after hover over him, straddling him in the process. "I should be the one asking the questions!. How long where planning on hiding this from me huh?!. Awnser me trash bag!".

He would struggle to fight back, to get loose. But it was clear how determined she was to get her awnsers. He sighed, trying to calm himself down a bit in order to understand the situation better. Wich was easier said then done.

"I would awnser you, But I ain't got a clue on what you are talking about!. If you want an awnser then be more specific you freak!".

Chara let go of one of his arms, pointing directly at one of the fangs that where currently visible. "You fangs trash bag!. How long have you got those!?".

That caught him off guard. He blinked, looking somewhat confused. "My...fangs?".

Chara groaned, rolling her eyes. "Yes your fangs!. Now awnser the question dammit!".

He sighed. "Well...I don't know if you where expecting anything fancy, But I was born with those. Nothing special. Paps doesn't have them though, only me".

Chara frowned, almost pouting even-. "And how long where you planning on keeping those a scret from me huh!?. You really are an shitface comedian. it's not fair!".

He couldn't help but to chuckle at this. Seeing Chara like this for the firstfirst time was pretty humerous, not going to lie. "Not fair how?. You've always wanted to kill me, nothing else. You never even tried to talk to me".

Chara rolled her eyes once more. "But that was before I knew that you had fangs!. This changes everything!".

This caused him to questioningly raise an eyebrow. His eyes curiously scanning her up and down. "So you are telling me...That you won't kill me anymore because I have fangs?".

"They are my all time fetish okay!. We demons have things that we find attractive too. Now shut up and stay still trash bag!". She demanded, increasing the hold that she had on his shoulders whilst doing so.

He sighed once again. Proceeding to avoid her gaze whilst doing so. "Whatever you freak...".

The longer she stared at them the wider her eyes became and the redder her cheeks became. Her obsession with his fangs was getting so bad that she even stared to drool a little. "The longer I look the better they get...".

She slowly reached forward, dropping her knife in the progress whilst doing so. "Hey...I can touch them right?".

This instantly caught Sans his attention. His Gaze instantly focusing back on her. "No! Don't you dare-".

Chara smirked, a genuine giggle escaping her lips as one of her fingers already make contact with one of his fangs. "Heh heh heh...To late~ You can't stop me now~".

"Dammit get off of me you freak!".

He yelled, trying to get away.

"Tch tch tch. No can do Sansy~ Once I want something I will get it~".

"Wait-". He paused. "You aren't going too-".

Another giggle. Wich was soon followed up her signature smirk. "Oh yes I am. And you can't stop me".

He frowned, his left eye almost turning blue again. "Don't you dare-".

And she did it. She kissed him. Making sure to trace his fangs with her tongue. Well that was one of her fantasies. Welp there would be more to come-

But needless to say that Sans wasn't complaining so much anymore later on. Who knew that all it took to make Chara stop a Genocide run was a stupid fangs fetish?.

She sure was a freak...But she was his freak.

The end.

* * *

Welp that was it for this fanfic. I know that it was kinda short but I hoped that you enjoyed it anyways :)

Love it? Hate it?. Let me know :)

[But honestly I am most likely going to re-write this later on. The idea is good. I just need to put it better into words .;. Also I apologize for all the typo's. I will fix them later UwU;].

Until the next fanfic.

Peace!.


End file.
